


Lose You

by raewise



Series: The Slytherin and the Gryffindor [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raewise/pseuds/raewise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was going fine until Arthur started acting distant in his seventh year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose You

It started back in first year, when Alfred had seen Arthur sitting at the Slytherin table all alone, reading a classic Muggle novel. From there, they had sprouted a friendship. From there, in Alfred’s fifth year and Arthur’s sixth, had evolved into a beautiful romance. No one ever thought anything could come between the two, but in Arthur’s seventh year, Alfred could feel them drifting apart.

It was mainly the NEWTs to blame. Arthur spent most of his free time studying and crafting potions to aid his headaches, which left very little time for Alfred—and his reading, which Alfred worried about nearly just as much.

They would talk at meals, but most of the time Arthur was consumed by late homework. Alfred knew how much of a perfectionist his boyfriend was, and didn’t dare distract him from the work. He had done it once, and had suffered the cold shoulder for a week before he apologized.

They also had to stop their meetings in the Forbidden Forest to meet with Uni, the unicorn Arthur had been sneaking out to meet during his fifth year, one of the causes of their blossoming friendships. Often at night Alfred would sit alone in the dark, only with the glowing white horse to keep him company. They would have conversations and more often than not Alfred would begin to ball his eyes out and let out his woes to the golden-horned creature.

Alfred was dying inside.

The worst was that he knew that Arthur was graduating later in the year, and he would have to go an entire year (even Christmas because Arthur came from a very powerful pure-blood wizarding family who had no idea their most promising son was in a relationship with a half-blood like Alfred) without seeing him. He could feel his heart ache just at the thought, and he knew the only aid was to spend as much time with Arthur as humanly possible, but that was made impossible because of the tests.

Alfred sat at the Gryffindor table, barely tuning in to the chatter among him. Feliciano was proudly proclaiming his opportunity at one of the most popular wizard cafes in Hogsmeade as head chef, and how he was due to marry Ludwig—his German boyfriend in Hufflepuff—the next year. Alfred couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous, but he just ignored the feeling. He looked over longingly at Arthur, but the green-eyed man didn’t look up from his paper, running his quill haphazardly across the parchment, lip curling in disgust at his mistake. Alfred sighed and turned back to the conversation.

“We’re going to crush the Slytherins in Quidditch this year!” someone said, and sent the entire table into cheering hysterics.

Alfred looked at his hands, feeling guilty. He hadn’t been practicing his Quidditch because he was sulking, and, as captain of the Gryffindor team, he was lacking in his usual good leader skills. He was thinking about dropping out and letting Tino Väinämöinen take over his job as captain and let Feliks Łukasiewicz join the team and become keeper, which he had proudly held the position of for three years.

“Alfred?” He looked up into the worried eyes of Toris Laurinatis, one of his best friends in the school and water boy for the team. “Is something wrong?”

Alfred bit his lip and looked down to his food. “Nah, man. I’m cool.”

Toris scooted beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “No, you aren’t.”

Alfred laughed nervously, running a hand through his dirty blonde locks. “What gave it away?”

Toris quirked a brown eyebrow. “What didn’t?”

Alfred just looked at him for the longest time, his eyes growing wide, before he looked away and leaned his face into the palm of his hands.

“It’s Arthur.”

“Arthur Kirkland? The Slytherin?”

Alfred cringed a bit. Of course, people had definitely noticed them the day after they got together; walking down the halls hand-in-hand, but the whole thing had blown over after about a week.

“Yeah,” he said, “my boyfriend.”

Toris’s eyes went wide a bit, but then the look of remembrance clouded his dusty blue eyes. “So, are things not going well?”

Alfred hesitated. Things had been going absolutely fantastic. They would kiss in the washrooms between classes, meet in the Forest, hold hands down the hallway and make out under one of the trees in the schoolyard. He loved the way Arthur fit perfectly in his arms, his smell pure and exciting. He loved the heat Arthur emitted, or the occasional chill against his flushed skin. He loved Arthur with all of his heart, and the pure need to be next to him was dizzying. But they had been indifferent lately. Alfred didn’t understand it. When Arthur had his OWLs he hadn’t acted like that, and neither had Alfred the year before. Were the NEWTs really that hard?

He shook his head. “I think he’s avoiding me.” He had no clue where the words had come from, but once said he realized the truth in them.

“Maybe you should talk to him. He hasn’t acted like this before, right?” Alfred had almost forgotten Toris was there, lost in his thoughts, and jumped just in the slightest, grabbing at his chest.

“N-no. He hasn’t. It was kinda sudden.” He could feel tears well up in the back of his eyes, but shook his head and denied them access out of his tear ducts. It was one thing to cry in front of a unicorn who had sworn to secrecy, but I front of all of the students? He couldn’t imagine the disappointment on his team members’ faces as he broke down in front of them, sobbing and letting salty tears run down his face.

“Talk to him. I know he’s reasonable. He may be a Slytherin—he scowled slightly at the mention—“but he’s a good guy.”

Alfred nodded and looked back to the Slytherin table. That time stern emerald eyes met yearning blue ones, but the connection didn’t last long, because the green ones snapped away just as quickly, caught in the act of staring.

Alfred sighed again.

—

Another couple days passed with the same routine. Alfred would wake up in the morning, make his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast after slipping out of his pajamas and into his Gryffindor robes, and eat silently at the Gryffindor table. He hadn’t bothered to sit by Arthur. He was ignored anyway. After lunch he’d head off to his classes, most of which he shared with the Slytherins or else Arthur period. At lunch he would usually sit the same way and try to disregard the feeling of his worried friends watching him. After class time was over, he would sit in his dorm looking blankly at the ceiling until he fell asleep, snubbing the homework that threatened his grades. He didn’t care. He was too depressed.

When Saturday came around, he felt he couldn’t handle it anymore. He stood from his bed around noon, slipped on a t-shirt and jeans his Muggle mother had given him so he could wear something a tad more comfortable than his wizard robes, and went downstairs.

While before he would have been sure that Arthur was in the library searching for a new book or even reading one he had already borrowed, since they had distanced themselves—were they even still dating?—Alfred had no clue. He could have been in the Slytherin Common Room for all he knew, and there was no way he could get in there.

“Damnit,” he mumbled, kicking a bit of lint on the otherwise spotless floors. “Where the hell could he be?”

That was when he heard the sounds of sobbing coming from a nearby boy’s washroom. He perked up at the noise, the voice distinctly British and low, whimpering weak and almost pathetic, but since Alfred recognized the voice—loved the voice—he didn’t think so at all.

He ran into the washroom, and felt his breathing begin to quiver as he stared at the stall door. It was locked, and the person’s feet were pulled up onto the toilet seat. Alfred stood out there for a long moment, unnoticed to the crying boy, before he spoke up.

“Arthur?”

The sobbing stopped for a moment and was replaced by a shocked gasp.

“G-go away, Alfred.”

Alfred shook his head, and then remembered his boyfriend couldn’t see it.

“No.” He scowled, balling his hands into fists. “Let me in, Artie.”

He heard a light sigh, and then the shuffling of his robes, and the clack as his feet touched the tiled ground. The lock on the stall door jingled, and Alfred almost began crying himself as the figure looked up at him. Those emerald eyes were puffy and red; face streaked with tears and stained irritated rouge. His lip puckered, quivering in the slightest, and a bit of snot formed under his nose.

“Artie.” Alfred couldn’t think of much else to say, so he just pulled Arthur into a reluctant embrace. Reluctant for the British of the two.

“Let me go, Alfred,” he choked out, and Alfred held him closer.

“No.”

“Alfred.” His voice took on a sterner tone, and Alfred loosened his grip a bit.

“Tell me what’s wrong,” Alfred demanded, letting Arthur squirm out of his arms and glare at him.

“Nothing, git. Leave me alone.”

Alfred could feel his own eyes mist up, and he shook his head, grabbing Arthur’s shoulders and pulling him close so they could feel each other’s breath on their face. Arthur’s was very cold, while Alfred’s was steaming hot.

“We’re boyfriends, right?” Arthur visibly stiffened at the words, but slowly bobbed his head an affirmative. “You’ve been avoiding me,” said Alfred. “I want to spend as much time with you before you graduate and go on to do those wonderful things I know you’re destined for.”

Arthur began to cry a second time. “I’m scared.”

Alfred cocked an eyebrow, and trailed kisses down his cheeks, tasting the salt of his boyfriend’s tears against his tongue. Arthur let out a tiny gasp, and clung to Alfred’s t-shirt.

“I love you so much.” Alfred nuzzled his face into Arthur’s messy, spiky hair, basking in the scent he missed so much. “You don’t ever have to worry. I’m here with you, and together I’d bet we could be just as powerful as Harry Potter was.”

Arthur pulled back, eyes wide and lip quivering. “I’m not prepared to leave. You won’t be with me. I was trying to distance myself from you so when I leave it wouldn’t hurt as much, but it doesn’t work. I miss your warmth and your smile. I’ve been having nightmares about you leaving me, finding someone else and pleasing them and loving them as you do me.”

Alfred cracked a smile. “I won’t lose you, Artie.”

“That’s it! I was worried about losing you. Forgive me,” he whispered, rubbing his face into the taller man’s chest, not letting go. “Please, Alfred, forgive me.”

Instead of answering, Alfred tipped Arthur’s face upwards, and looked into those vibrant, misty green eyes. He ran a thumb along his cheekbone, and Arthur leaned into the touch, the ghost of a smile on his face. Alfred leaned forwards, catching his lips against his own.

Arthur let out a squeak, but leaned into the kiss, deepening it. The kiss was much like their first one, full of emotion and power they wanted so desperately to let out, but couldn’t phrase into words. Arthur wrapped his arms around the Gryffindor’s neck, pressing their chests together, feeling Alfred grin into the kiss, and the sparks fly between their bodies.

They only parted when they needed air, and both stepped back, gasping. Sometime during the kiss their hands had found each other and their fingers intertwined, Arthur’s soft, small ones against Alfred’s chapped tan ones.

“You won’t ever lose me,” he puffed, and Arthur squeezed his hand. “I’m just as terrified as you are, but I don’t ever want to distance myself from you. I love you so much. I want to hold you in my arms and kiss your lips until we can’t any longer. Until we’re a pile of bones with tangled limbs and touching lips.”

Arthur laughed a bit, pressing his forehead against Alfred’s. “That’s so cheesy, Al.” He looked away, blushing. “And so like you.”

They stood in silence until Alfred pulled him from the castle and out into the yard, walking over to a tall oak tree, where Arthur pressed him against the trunk and kissed him senseless. They fell asleep under the stars; Arthur curled up on Alfred’s lap, knees to his chest and face against the crook of the Gryffindor’s neck.

—

Arthur paced his new house. It was an old place, on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. He rarely left, constantly practicing his spells and inventing new ones. He couldn’t help but feel extremely anxious. Alfred had just graduated, and it had been a year since they had last seen each other. Even during the trips to Hogsmeade, Arthur had always been with his parents, sorting through paperwork and such and looking for his new abode.

A knock came to the front door, and Arthur’s heart nearly stopped. His eyes flicked up to the old, oak entrance, and slowly made his way towards it. He had barely cracked it open when a tall figure flung themselves at him, long arms wrapped around his shoulders, a face hung over his collar.

“Artie!” the person cooed, and pulled away, peppering Arthur’s face with kisses.

“Oh my God, Alfred.” He returned the kisses with flourish, crinkled his hands into the dirty blonde hair, looking into big blue eyes.

Alfred had grown taller, and looked more like a man than a child. He was strong, with a thick build and broad shoulders. Arthur couldn’t help but feel scrawny compared to him, and averted his eyes for a moment.

“I missed you so much.”

Arthur cracked a rare smile. “So did I.”

“Guess what.”

Arthur cocked an eyebrow. “What?”

Alfred hesitated, letting go of his lover, face spread wide with eagerness. He fumbled with his hands for a bit, looking slightly nervous.

“Alfred?” He approached him, running a gentle hand against his cheek and down to his jaw, tilted his head down so he looked him in the eye. “What’s the big news?”

“I’ve been accepted as an Auror!” A grin broke his face and Arthur smiled along with him, but then a distinct realization struck.

“That means you’re going to be away for awhile…” He frowned a bit, and Alfred looked at him with a mixture of pity and sadness.

“Remember what I said last year?” Arthur nodded. “You’ll never lose me.” He fumbled in his back pocket for a moment, and brought his hand back clasped in a tight fist, before he opened it to reveal a simple golden band. Arthur felt his eyes widen, and he gasped. “And this,” he said, “is to make sure you never forget that.”

“Alfred…” His voice was barely over a whisper, and he plucked the ring from his beloved’s hands, slipping it on to his left ring finger.

“Will you marry me?”

He was given no reply, as he was tackled to the ground and ravaged until the late hours of the night.

It was enough to say Alfred was a bit shocked.


End file.
